Everyday's Love of Yazawa Nico
by YagamiShura
Summary: Nico's live is full of love, or that was she thought for the first time she accept the harem plan. What did she found after that? This is the story about our beloved Yazawa Nico with her harem. Rating might chance to M later.
**A.N**

 **Hi, YagamiShura is back. Now, with a different story. This is the story that I made with the help of my fellow author, WalkingInRainyDays-san. This is the first collaboration fic that I write with him, so I hope it turns out well.**

 **Well, maybe that's enough for the opening. I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes, English is not my mother language and I tried my best to make this story as neat as possible.**

 **Please Read and Review, guys ^^**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project**

* * *

 **Everyday's Love of Yazawa Nico 01**

 **Rated :**

 **T, might change to M.**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Comedy, Slice of Life.**

 **Character :**

 **[Yazawa Nico x Nishikino Maki x Sonoda Umi x Ayase Eli x Toujou Nozomi]**

Life was easy for Nico, or so that she thought before this chaotic event begun falling to her life. But, all those event have meaning for her. She changed so much since she met this exact four people.

The first one who confessed to her was Nishikino Maki, the redhead tsundere girl who always insulted her. That time, Nico had a very terrible day. She' failed all of her exam grade, and now she didn't have any motivation to do anything at all. Her terrible day continue when she accidentally lost her wallet, made her broke in the exact one day.

"So, what are you doing here, Nico-chan? Daydreaming isn't like you at all, you know." Maki asked the raven-haired, pick a seat near her upperclassmen.

"What? If you want to insult me only then go away. I didn't want to talk to anybody just yet."

"I'm just asking, you know. I will never insult you if you didn't start it in the first place. And, I see that you were having a big trouble right now. So, I may suggest myself to entertain you for a second." Maki brought a delicate smile to the girl.

Nico feels that her face went red as the redhead spoken. She can feel a beautiful throbbing, coming from her own chest.

"W—Well I can't just reject your offer, can I? But, I guest I will stay here for a moment. I need some time to think." Before her heart went for another crazy sounds, Nico immediately change the subject.

"Wh—what about we talk about something else? You're not here because you want to asked something like that, are you?"

"Ah, you're right. Now that I remember something to tell you before I started that pathetic statement. So, what's the problem? I know you have a problem, Nico-chan. You can speak it to me. We're friends." Maki asked the raven-haired.

Nico blinked, sighed. "Well, I lost my wallet this morning. And, I failed my math test today." Maki frowned a bit.

"Is your score that bad?" Maki asked.

"It's terrible. All of my efforts seemed pointless, now that I think a little bit about it. What's the meaning of all the learning practice that we had if I keep sulking in the math like this. Well, you know what, Maki? I'm surrender. I will never have a great score on that fucking subject."

"You can just keep trying until your score went better, you know. I—I will help you until you learn everything that you have to learn. Is that a problem with you?" Maki asked again.

"Haaahhh, now I can't say anything to reject you again, can't I? Well, hope you can guide me, Maki-chan." Nico gave her very delicate smile that made the first-year blushed in an instant.

When Nico was about to leave, Maki remember that she have something to tell her. "W—Wait a minute, Nico-chan!" Maki yelled.

"Huh? What's up? I thought that you have all the things that you want to say. Did you forget something? Besides what we talk about recently?" Nico asked, curious.

"Well, how do I say it? T—The truth is, the main things that I want to talk to you is because I apparently create a new music for our group. So, I was just wandering if you can come with me to the music room to check the song that I made."

"Hmm, it's not like I was busy or something. I guess I can, since you're just saying that you will become my mentor until my final exam. This is the last thing I can to repay your kindness, right?" Nico smile took the redhead's hand and grasp it. That sudden move made the redhead blushed. She didn't think that Nico will make a move like that.

"So, where's the song that you want me to hear?" Nico asked the redhead when they arrived at the music room.

"Here." Before Nico can respond, Maki pulled the raven-haired to her and kissed her lips. Maki hugged Nico and keep their lips intertwined. Nico blushed when she feels something soft touching her lips. It's just like, what Nico always wanted from the redhead. But, her sudden move surprised Nico, so she can't prepare her heart just yet to accept Maki's delicate kiss. When they finally parted, Nico asked the redhead,

"W—What did you just do? Y—You steal my first kiss, Maki-chan." Nico's face was as red as a tomato. She blushed for a kiss that they did a minute ago.

"I—I kissed you. I- I don't know what was got into me, but I kissed you hard. And, I don't feel any regret by doing it." Maki raise her head and see the petite girl in front of her.

"Yazawa Nico-chan, I love you. Will you become my girlfriend?" Maki asked the girl. Her face was as red as her own hair. Before she knew it, she already ran as fast as she could, leaving the petite black-haired blinked in confusion.

* * *

The second to confessed was Eli. She hears that Nico was sulked because of her previous math test, so she wanted to cheer her up.

"Nico, did you have a time on Sunday. I have an extra ticket to the amusement park, so I think that invited you is a good idea. What did you say?" Eli asked Nico.

Nico was surprised when she hear that from Eli's mouth itself. Nico never thought that the Ayase Eli she knew is a very straightforward person like this.

"Well, I don't have any particular plan exactly. But, why you invited me? Why not Nozomi, if you only said that you only invited person because you have an extra ticket." Nico is being curious. She had to know the ulterior motive behind Eli's move.

"Wh—what are you talking about? There was no hidden meaning. I just hear that you still sulked because of your score on the previous exam, so I want to cheer you on. That's why I invited you. Well, if you don't want to, than I guess I will invited Nozomi instead." Eli sighed before she leaves the girl. But, before Eli moves her legs, Nico grasp her clothes and hold it firmly.

"Wait, I changed my mind. I would be glad to join you to the amusement park, if you never mind having me." Nico mumbled something.

Eli put a _cheer you on_ smile on her face and take the ticket from her pocket. "Here you are, Nico. Make sure you didn't coming late. We will meet at the train station around 10 in the morning." Nico take the ticket from Eli's hand before returning it with a delicate smile.

"Sure, I'd be glad to spend my holiday time with you." Nico wave your hand before leave the blonde. Eli just took it with a smile and turned her body to leave. Well, at least her plan was moving on.

At the promising date, Eli meets the petite girl in front of the station, as they were planned before. Nico greet her with a big smile, seemed enthusiast with their upcoming plan.

"Sorry for coming a bit late, Nico. Did I make you wait long enough?" Eli asked the girl. Nico only put a smile before took the blonde's hand and grab it.

"No, I'm not really waiting at all, since I just coming here too." Nico answer. "So, what are we going to do today, Eli?" Nico asked the girl.

"Well, what about we're trying to ride a roller coaster first. I really want to ride it since my childhood." Eli suggests the petite girl, only to make Nico's frowned a bit.

"What? You want to ride a roller coaster? Seriously Eli, you should consider your age here. Why not we're trying something a bit more challenging, like anything that excluding the roller coaster. It's a baby ride, you will never enjoying something like a roller coaster, and we're having a date here." Nico sighed.

"I—It's not my fault here that you dislike roller coaster that much. I just want to ride it once, since I never ride it before. Is that really bad to just have one or two pathetic dream like that?" Eli asked the petite girl, frowning.

"Ugh, that's why I hate coming all the way here to the amusement park. Why I should bother, everyone's love roller coaster, except Nico of course. Well, a one-sit ride wouldn't hurt. Come along, I will ride that pathetic ride for you. Praise me a little bit, will you?" Nico yelled to the blonde, made the girl giggling.

But, Nico was wrong. After that, she's started to enjoy having a ride with Eli. She even challenges the blonde for a second ride, which makes Eli's smiling.

"So, you were enjoying a roller coaster now, Nico?" Eli asked the raven-haired.

"Wh—No, of course not. The great Nico-Nii will never enjoy such a pathetic ride like a roller coaster." Nico laughed awkwardly.

"Hmmm, whatever Nico. By the way, the line started to grow. Why don't we take a break first? I'm hungry by the way." Eli pointed her finger to the line that started to grow in front of their upcoming ride, made Nico disappointed a bit.

"What, after all I do to ride that pathetic ride once more. What a shame." Nico frowned, disappointed by the upcoming event.

"Don't be upset like that, Nico. They will always be a second turn for you, if you willing enough to wait for a little bit a have a little more patient to your maiden's heart, there will be a second chance." Eli smiles to the girl.

"Ah, what about we ride a ferris wheel instead, Nico? The line were not long, we're going to ride it sooner than this roller coaster." Eli suggests.

"Hmmm, after a long wait, now I have to ride a ferris wheel instead of a roller coaster? Well, that's not a bad idea either. I will come along, Eli."

Nico thinks that the ferris wheel will be their last ride, without any upcoming event after that. But, she was indeed wrong again. She never intends to make any further condition at the top of the ferris wheel. But, she never thought that Eli was bold enough to make a move, a move that change her heart again.

"Hmmpphh—" Nico is feeling a second kiss from her classmate, Ayase Eli at the top of the ferris wheel. The kiss was warmth, soft, and taste likes a strawberry. Unlike the kiss from Maki, the kiss she felt from Eli was so much softer that Maki. It's a delicate kiss that made her heart's throbbing again.

"W—What was that for, Eli. Y—You kissed me, here in the ferris wheel all of sudden." Nico awkwardly asked the blonde.

"Well, I never thought a kiss would be as sweet as that. But, I guess I will like it even more, after we becoming a lover, Nico." Eli gave such a cliffhanger answer, made Nico's heart throb even more. Her face went red, as red as Maki's fiery hair.

"W—What are you talking about? A lover? We're not even a couple yet, Eli." Nico was panicked. She doesn't even know what to do anymore.

"Anyway, I'm leaving, Nico. I hope you will give me a reassuring answer, since you just stole my first kiss a while ago." Eli gave a goodbye kiss before she leaves the petite girl, standing in front of the ferris wheel that they ride a while ago, confused.

"I—It's my line, Ayase Eli!" Nico yelled.

* * *

The third to confess was Sonoda Umi, a very diligent girl, that Nico was respected. They were having a little chat at Nico's house when suddenly Nico's younger sister challenges the girl to a game.

"Umi nee-san, let's play some game, will you?" Cocoa asked the girl, brought so many board games and dropped it in front of the latter girl.

"Hey, Cocoa, Umi-nee is here to discuss about something with your nee-chan. You shouldn't bother her to play with you, Cocoa." Nico warned her little sister.

The latter girl chuckled. "Well Nico, we're not currently talked about anything yet. I will accompany you, Cocoa. But, you have to promise your onee-san here that you will leave after we play little bit."

"Ow yeah! I promise, Umi-nee. I will leave after I play this with you." Cocoa pointed a snake and ladder game to the blue-haired girl and bring out the dice and a figure to play by both of them.

The both Umi and Cocoa play until Cocoa fell asleep because she's tired playing with Umi. Umi stare her for a bit before she put a delicate smile and cover her body with a blanket. She then called Nico to continue their previous conversation.

"So Nico, what are you want to talk about early? I'm sorry, Cocoa drag me out to play all of her games until she fell asleep." Umi apologised to the latter, which seems unpleased. Nico's been waiting for about two hours and she currently annoyed.

"Haaahh, whatever. Anyway, Maki gave us a couple of new songs. She gave it to me to check, now I give it to you now since you are the most capable girl I can imagined to figure out the best lyric for this song." Nico deliver a piece of paper to the blue-haired, which is now confused.

"What? Did you hear me? We need a new song to our next live, so you better figure it out. Maki was already doing her job to make the song, you better made a good lyric with it or our next live might be ruined." Nico hissed.

"Well, I don't mind doing it for you. But, what do you want for our new song. A love song, a cheerful song, or maybe something dark?" Umi begin asking.

"As we know, we need -," Nico's mouth suddenly stop when she see the blue-haired girl blushed a little. "What's the matter with you, Umi? Are you sick?" Nico asked, she waking up from her seat and suddenly confronts the girl.

"Wh—Nico, you don't have to do it. I mean- I'm not sick. This is something's different. This is not a sickness." Umi took a step backward and trying to avoid the latter girl.

"No, this is definitely a sickness. You are sick, so let me check your body temperature or you will never leave this house alive." Nico pulled the blue-haired girl's head and face it. She put her forehead to the latter's forehead and started to check her temperature.

"Hmmm, that's odd. You were definitely not sick. But, why were your face went all red like that?" Nico asked the blue-haired, curious by the latter's condition.

"I—I can't say that. It's embarrassing. I can't stand saying some rubbish things like this. That's a sexual harassment." Umi barked awkwardly.

"What? I'm not even saying anything yet and you said that I'm doing a sexual harassments to you? I don't even understand what were you talking about?" Nico's curiosity is rising up a bit.

"T—That's because, because, BECAUSEILOVEYOU!" Umi yelled it, but her tongue was slipped so Nico can't said it clearly.

"What did you say? Bacarooni? Is that some food's name?"

"I said…" Umi pulled Nico to face to face her. She kissed Nico's lips as much as she could, and she release like nothing's happen before. "I Love you."

Nico can see the slight blushed on Umi's cheeks, the blushed that she never seen before from Umi's face. She can feel the heat on her face and she blushed as well, the blue-haired girl successfully makes her heart throb so fast.

"I can tell you that I love you, now all you have to do is give me the answer. I will be waiting for your answer, and I guess I have to tell you that a 'no' is not an acceptable answer." Umi put her most delicate smile, but deliver a most dreadful message. Nico gulped, she had to think fast, but little she knew that Umi's confession is not the last one that she faced.

* * *

The last one is Nozomi, or maybe that was what's Nico's think because Nozomi is currently in front of her, eat an ice cream with a small hum delicately.

"So, can you tell me exactly what are you going to do, Nozomi?" Nico asked the girl. Clearly, she's not ready for the next troublesome confession.

"Sorry Nicocchi, I can't hear you clearly. Could you please repeat that for me?" Nozomi asked the girl, still licking her ice cream.

"I said… what are you going to do, Nozomi?" Nico lost her patient, the current girl in front of her surely is the trickiest girl among those girls she's been met before, and she surely knew Nozomi must have been plotting something. If she's not, she will never sit there and licked an ice cream with a peaceful look on her face.

"Well…" She started talking. "I never thought that you know I will confess my feelings to you, you know. So, currently I don't have any backup plan, yet I didn't want to ruin my chance here. So, here I am, licking an ice cream with a peaceful look on my face to wait for a moment. Clearly Nicocchi, we have to enjoy our lunchtime together, would you mind?" Nozomi smiled.

"I know you've been plotting something since yesterday, and if you wondering why I know that you will confess to me, well I here currently have three girls, waiting for my answer and they confessed all their loves to me in exactly 72 hours, and you just tell me that you want to have a fucking lunch with me? How can I trust you, Nozomi." Nico yelled.

"Well, Nicocchi, perhaps I should give you this, this wont hurt sometimes." Nozomi lean her head and kiss the raven-haired on her forehead, silent her rage in a split second.

"You know, many girls love you because of your cuteness and awareness. And I can tell you that, you make almost all the girls love you with your honesty. But, I am different. I don't love you because you are the cutest, smallest, or any other factors. It's your heart. Your heart makes me love you. You took almost all the love I have, and transferred it here, to the deepest part of my heart. Every time I saw you, I can feel my heart beat faster and faster, and my face went red and I blushed only because one of your delicate smile. Well, I don't have any plan to confess my love, since I aware that all the girls that currently confess to you now is here. So, perhaps you guys can show your face to us." Nozomi turn her head to the slight open door, only to see Maki, Eli, and Umi peeking behind the door, frowned.

"Well, it's not fair Nozomi. Only you have the chance to say all of those wonderful words to Nico." Eli frowned.

"Yes, you tell us that we can put all the way we wanted to conquer her heart, but you never tell us that those words were a valid procedure to tell her our feelings." Now, Maki hissed. The latter girl only smile, and turn her head to face the raven-haired girl once again, which is now currently blushed so hard.

"Nicocchi, you should have aware that now, in front of you stand four girls, all declare her love to you with their own unique confession. You have to choose one of us, or you can even reject all of us, if you didn't satisfied yet." Nozomi speak, give the small girl times to think.

"Well, pick with your heart, Nico. We can't force you to pick one of us, so you have to pick it by your most honest feeling." Umi say a word.

Nico blinked in confusion. In front of her, stand four girls, waiting for her answer. She knew that all the girls have their own unique style, and each of them successfully made her hear beat so fast. But, she have to think fast, or she will regret it for the rest of her life.

"Hmmm, to put it simple, I love you guys, a lot. All of you are my greatest friends. And by the term friends, I can't pick one of you, since I'm afraid I will hurt the other girl's feelings. So, it's now up to you, guys. I already say that I can't pick any of you, if that means hurting others." Nico answer, that makes the question more vague, since now there is no exact answer.

"But, you still have to choose Nico. We will be okay if you doesn't even pick us, just pick so we can rest assured." Eli asked the girl once again.

"Or, you can pick all of us, Nicocchi. It will never hurt to have a harem, you know." Nozomi, now, sound her own thought.

"Wait, what do you say, Nozomi?" Maki asked the girl.

"Well, you see Maki-chan, Nicocchi here is confused since she can't picked any of us without hurting others feeling. So, I suggest her to pick a harem route. With that, no one will get hurt, and we can live happily ever after. Is that sounds great?" Nozomi smile, makes the raven-haired think.

"Hmmm, I can't say that I agree with that Nozomi. But, well, I guess I will try. All right, from now on, you guys will be my girlfriends. I will treat you guys equally, and no complaint." Nico raise her hand and declare that she will take the harem route, or she thought so. She never thought that the route that she pick will make her daily life's different.

* * *

 **Well, that should end the first chapter of Everyday's Love of Yazawa Nico. I will be waiting for all of you, fellow readers Read and Review.**

 **Please guys, I need that for my motivation. Hope to see you soon in the next chapter ^^**


End file.
